


Heat Stroke

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jensen sunburns really easily so he's being really careful about wearing lots of sunscreen while he and Jared are at the beach. The problem is, he needs some help rubbing the lotion in on his back and it's giving Jared all kind of ideas you're really not supposed to have about your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Stroke

“Fucking freckles,” Jensen grumbles as he makes a futile attempt to reach the middle of his back. Jared barely stifles a laugh as Jensen starts spinning awkwardly in a circle, his feet throwing up puffs of sand.

“You know, as much as it amuses me to watch you chase your tail like Harley, I can help put that on for you,” Jared deadpans, resting on his elbows and looking up from his place on the vaguely ridiculous Dallas Cowboy beach towel he’s laying on.

The bottle barely misses Jared’s head as Jensen throws it at him.

“Yeah, yeah, bitch, just do it,” Jensen huffs, flopping down on his own towel next to Jared and hunching over to bare his back.

Jared pulls himself into a cross-legged pose and turns to his best friend. The skin of his back is already a dusty pink color, freckles dotting it like a Seurat painting. Jared takes in a deep breath and squirts some SPF 45 in his palm.

See, the thing is, Jared is madly in love with Jensen. Has been since he was a fifteen-year-old dork who just realized what his dick was for. But Jensen was Jensen, captain of the debate team, lacrosse player extraordinaire, boyfriend of Hot Ass Danneel Harris. How could Jared tell him “oh, I know I’m only your best friend because our moms took Lamaze together, but I really want to be more, like gay-baby-more”? Even later, in college, when Danneel Harris became Tom Welling, Jared couldn’t bring himself to make a move.

It’s with all those lingering feelings in his brain that he first touches his hand to Jensen’s sun-warmed shoulder blade. Jared pulls his lip between his teeth, chewing on it, willing himself not to get hard as he smoothes his palm down the bumps of Jensen’s vertebrae.

Jensen moans softly, head hanging down. “Feels good, Jay.”

Jared swallows hard, and brings up his other hand. He moves them rhythmically across Jensen’s back, sweeping counter-clockwise , suddenly more a massage than a simple lotion application. Jared finds himself shifting closer, unable to help himself, like a magnet pulling him closer to Jensen’s body. His knee touches Jensen’s lower back and when Jensen doesn’t balk, Jared stretches out his legs so that they bracket Jensen body.

Jared feels his thighs press against Jensen’s hips as he continues stroking. He’s heading into dangerous territory, knows he is, but he’s suddenly helpless to stop himself. Jensen is there, right fucking there, and his body is warm under Jared’s hand, and his neck is only inches from Jared’s mouth. If he presses forward, even just a little bit, he’ll be able to taste the sweat on Jensen’s skin.

Jared’s brain finally registers the fact that Jensen is making these little mewling noises. Jared feels bold suddenly, and he slides his hand down Jensen’s side until his fingers are smoothing the lines of Jensen’s ribs, dancing on the indentations between each one.

Jensen’s head falls back suddenly, resting on Jared’s shoulder. His Adam’s Apple is bared, drops of sweat beading the lump of it. Jared turns his head just a fraction and presses his mouth finally, _finally,_ against it.

Jared knows he should just go with it, should just appreciate the fact that Jensen is lying back in tantalizing submission against his shoulder as Jared’s hands spread across the trail of hair on his lower abdomen. He knows he should tell the part of his brain that is freaking the fuck out to just shut up so he can enjoy something he’s wanted for the past ten years. But, ultimately, god, he needs to know what the fuck this is before his brain explodes.

“Jensen, what are we doing?” Jared blurts out, his mouth still pressing hotly against Jensen’s neck.

Jensen freezes and Jared is suddenly so upset with his big mouth that he doesn’t know if he’ll ever speak again.  
Jensen’s eyes flutter open and he lifts his head up just enough to twist around and look at Jared.

“You’re putting suntan lotion on me so I won’t burn and be too uncomfortable later on tonight when you finally stop being a moron and fuck me already,” Jensen replies calmly.

“Oh,” Jared gulps.

Jensen snuggles back into him and closes his eyes again, this time with a slight smirk on his lips. “I think you missed a spot.”


End file.
